


Fall Into Your Blu

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, Maybe - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Tags May Change, Tags may be added, it will come eventually, reed900, that could change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN/ON HIATUSGavin Reed has never dreamed.They say when you dream, you see through the eyes of your soulmate.“It’s the most amazing feeling!” People would exclaim, happy as could be. There were incredible stories of soulmates reuniting in their “mortal form.” Assuming we all once lived in a Heaven above with our soulmates, when we were sent down to earth.The stories went along the lines of: “They were born in heaven together, for sent down to earth, and the only way they can see each-other is  through their dreams. Soulmates have the ability to see through their others eyes in dreams. Then they meet and happily ever after.”Gavin believed in those stories for a while, although it was short lived.Because Gavin never dreamed. He’s never had a time where he went to bed, closed his eyes and opened to see another mans life. Never.Gavin Reed has never dreamed.So why is it that every time he goes to sleep he starts having horrible headaches?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chaptered Reed900 Fic. I've never taken on a personal project this big before, so I apologize in advance that updates are going to be slow. As of right now, the outline is not finished and I may come back and edit these 2 chapters that are up right now due to the many holes I am trying to fill and encountering. I don't know. I chose a very difficult storyline for my first fic, and its proving to be challenging. But I have high hopes! I hope you enjoy the first chapter, it is very short. I improving with every word, but constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy :D
> 
> (6/2/20)

Gavin Reed prided himself one his work. Yes, he was a complete jerk to his co-worker, except Tina of course.

Tina Chen has been in his life for years. Ever since he joined the Police Academy, she has stuck with him. Even when he was an annoying brat to her. She stuck with him when he broke up with his long-term boyfriend, stayed with him through his dads divorce, and when he about tried to kill his brother. Tina stayed. She stayed and helped him sort through his emotions. 

Her and his job as a Detective were the only two stable things in his life. Well, three things including his cats. He loved them. They were spoiled little devils, but they were great. 

One thing he did not have, unfortunately, was a soulmate. 

His list of constants was short and sweet, just how Gavin liked it. He didn’t want any of that cheesy-soulmate stuff anyways. Maybe when he was younger and naive, but now? No. Never. He was perfectly capable of living his life as is it is, with his one best friend and the occasional trip to the bar. With the day after you don’t talk about. 

Gavin Reed never dreamed, and that was completely fine. 

》 《

Waking up from a headache was not the way Gavin wanted to start the day. On a normal weekday, he’d wake up from his dreamless sleep from one of cats completely annoying him, or his alarm. But today the world decided that Gavin Reeds karma has been waiting to catch up to him long enough, so it blessed him with a headache. A pretty bad one too. 

Having let a few colorful swears slip out of mouth as he rubbed his eyes, Gavin was already in a bad mood. Looking over at the clock, he saw that he had around an hour until he had to get ready for work. 

“Oh shit. I have work.”

His mood crumbled at the thought. It’s not like he didn’t like his job, he loved it. So much. He worked hard to get where he is today and that workwas not going to go to waste. 

It was the whole Android Revolution that was messing everything up. First, he had met Connor. Who, in the short amount of time he’s known him, has climbed his way to the top 10 people Gavin hates. Seriously, the guy is annoying. 

Running a hand down his face, he decided to finally get up and get ready for work. 

He was met by his two cats, Blue and Rory in the kitchen, both of them staring at him from the counter. 

Blue was a small Himalayan Cat, with blue eyes respectively. She loved people, so whenever Tina was over she was immediately all over her. Blue was the nicer cat of the two. 

Rory was a calico cat, and he was definitely more like Gavin. This cat didn’t take any shit from anyone, Gavin has the scars to prove it. Rory was the meaner cat, but that didn’t stop Gavin from loving him any less than Blue. 

Their food was atop the fridge out of their reach, (at least, that’s what Gavin said. Blue always managed to get up there anyway.) so he always had to secure the damn thing closed. 

Rory meowed impatiently from his perch. 

“Calm down, I’m literally getting you food.” Gavin retorted, sparing a glance to the cat. Pulling down the bag took some effort, but he finally did it. After taking a shower and changing into some comfortable yet professional-ish clothing, Gavin was ready to go to work. 

While ignoring the headache still pounding in the back of his mind, Gavin threw on his jacket while grabbing his keys from the hook on the wall, and he was out of there. 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin goes to work and learns more about Connor than he wants. Thanks Tina.

Flashing his ID and walking into the precinct, Gavin immediately spotted Connor and Hank in a heated conversation about something. Not like Gavin would care, never. Connor was an annoying little kid who asked too many unnecessary questions at the wrong time and acted high and mighty when he knew something you didn’t. He would be up in your face about how he was better at your job then you were and you had years of experience when he was only around a year old. 

Connor pissed him off. Even if he didn’t do anything at the moment. He could be standing perfectly still and content with life and Gavin’s mood would still drop significantly right as he spots the little shit standing there. 

This time however, Connor was sitting slouched, that’s right, slouched on Hanks desk. His arms were not folded neatly behind his back as they usually were as he would be explaining evidence at a crime scene, no, they were waving about and being pointed everywhere. Even at Hank. 

The conversation looked important. 

Then again, Gavin hated both of these men so he couldn’t care less about what they were talking about. 

Well, hate was a strong word. Since the revolution he’s been trying to be nicer to Connor, and androids in general. Now instead of ignoring the receptionist at the front desk, he had tried to be a bit kinder and at least look her in the eyes when she talked with him. He didn’t know if androids had soulmates. 

And Tina likes her, so he’s gonna try and learn her name next. 

Averting his eyes from Hank and Connor , Gavin turned towards the break room to grab some coffee. 

》 《

Gavin walked straight in and was met with the presence of not only Tina Chen. Just the person he wanted to see.  
“Hey brat, how you been?” Gavin so graciously greeted his best friend as he walked over to the coffee machine. She snorted at him as her eyes followed his movements. 

“I’ve been great, thanks for asking so nicely you whore.” Tina replied, with the same tone. She put her phone down and moved her cup over an inch or two as an invitation for him to sit a chat a minute. 

“Sorry I couldn’t go to the bar with you last night. Still woke up with a major headache though.” Gavin said as he busied himself with grabbing his favorite mug and started filling it with some coffee. 

“Eh, you didn’t miss much. It was a normal night, I just invited Chris out instead.” She took a sip. “But he’s not as fun as you.” 

Gavin scoffed. “Obviously, I am the fucking life of the party, of course I’m better to hang with than Chris.” Gavin walked over to Tinas table. 

“Well Chris is still a good guy, and honestly you guys could be friends if you just stopped being such an asshole all the time. Seriously, his kid is adorable!” Tina gushed. She grabbed her phone and went to turn it on, presumably to show him Chris’s kid, but Gavin didn’t really give a shit. 

“I don’t really care T,” he pushed her phone away as she moved to show him a photo. “I’m not friends with Chris and I don’t like babies so..” Gavin trailed off as he saw Connor come into the break room. 

“Ugh.” He cursed as he turned to Tina again. She looked up from her baby pictures and saw Connor. She brightened. 

“Hey Connor! Come here!” She called to him. He turned his head to look at them for a moment, before joining them to stand by the table. 

“Yes Officer Chen?” Connor answered formally, a confused expression growing on his face as he saw Tina gag. 

“Dude, just call me Tina. Come on, we’ve known each other for like almost a year now.” Tina exclaimed, gesturing at him with her hand. 

“Sorry Tina.” Connor apologized with a soft smile. Gavin glared into his coffee, his mood already much worse. 

Woke up with a headache, forgot that he had work today, came in and had Tina on his back about him having no friends and now Connors here with him. Great. What a wonderful start of the day. Whoop-de-fuckin-do. 

Gavin was brought out of his thoughts when heard Connor say something about Cyberlife withholding information about the RK line and possibly a prototype still held in the building. 

“Wait a minute, so you’re saying that Cyberlife possibly made another android like you? And it’s still there?” Tina added, moving to take a sip of her coffee only to notice it was empty. 

“Unfortunately that is correct. I have been in contact with Markus as he is also an RK model and we are both built differently than almost all the other androids. Our parts are very different compared to most androids you would see around, so getting the blueprints and all the information on the RK line is imperative.” Connor explained, gesturing with his hands every once and a while. A trait he probably picked up from Hank or someone. Gavin pretended not to notice. 

“So is this what you are the old man we’re arguing about earlier?” Gavin scoffed, looking at Connor. He had known that the androids have been trying to basically take down Cyberlife since the beginning of the revolution, obviously, but now they had to try and do it in the Law, instead of in the field of war. Laws were still sensitive around androids, as a lot of them were yet to pass. Markus has made a lot of progress though, and there’s a whole lot of programs to help androids. There’s a whole lot of programs for the opposite though too. 

Connor looked back at Gavin. “Yes, I’ve been trying to contact Cyberlife personally for a few months now, and they,” Connor stopped and looked down. “They won’t comply unless I give back the Connor model that was shutdown the night of the revolution.” Connor pulls out his coin. 

Tina makes a noise of confusion. “Connor model? You mean you have a dead body of you? And they want it? Why would they want it?” She rambles. 

“That’s what I’m afraid of. Hank says I should just give them the body since there is nothing I can really do to help him, he was shot in the head. But I feel, ambivalent about it. I am hesitant on what I should do.” Connor sighed, fidgeting with his coin. 

It was annoying. 

“Well, I dont give a shit about it and I’m tired of hearing your damn voice so I’m actually gonna go.” Gavin got up, coffee cup in hand. It was halfway empty. “Tina, this weekend?” Gavin smirked. 

She smiled a Cheshire grin. “Of course. Let’s get wasted.”

》 《

Gavin left Tina to talk with Connor, she actually cared about him anyways. Although the situation seemed serious-

Gavin cut himself off. “Just get to work.” He muttered. He turned on his monitor and did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing about soulmates here, but I promise I’ll get to that. Sorry for the late updates, I’m still figuring out this whole storyline and what I’m going to do for it? I’ve never tried writing something this long so please, constructive criticism is welcome. Be soft though I am so sensitive ;-; bUT thank you for reading this!! I’m hoping to try and write the next chapter fairly soon, so you won’t have to wait months like you did with this!!


End file.
